Revenge and the search for Love
by AngelofDemons32
Summary: Rika Ishida is a young vampire who hates all pure blood vampires for the death of her younger brother Hisoka this all happened while her parents were away and left the two alone. "If only I was stronger I could of protected you" Full Summary Inside
1. Rika Ishida

**Author notes: Hello everyone Raina here writing her first ever Vampire Knight fanfic woohoo \(OoO)/ so please be nice and there might be some oocness with Zero and maybe Ichiru. If you have any concerns please PM me about them and i'll try to fix them as best I can so if you will now turn your attention to the summary down below we will get started.**

**Summary: Rika Ishida is a young vampire who hates all pure blood vampires for the death of her younger brother Hisoka this all happened while her parents were away and left the two alone. "If only I was stronger I could of protected you but instead I was weak and let you die my dear little brother" So Rika had made it her mission to kill every last pure blood with the help of Zero Kiryuu**

Zero: -holding Yuki- Finally we're together Yuki

Yuki: -smiles- Yes just how it should be

Raina: Awwww,soooo KAWAII!

Zero: -blushes- Yeah yeah

Yuki: Hehe,anyway Raina doesn't own the characters and all rights belong to the person who created the anime(Whose name I forgot XD)

Raina: Now then on to thy storeh oh and in this story Yuki and Zero are together for all you Zuki fans out there just my special gift to you,now for Rika her past is similar to Zero's so please don't complain about it

* * *

Rika was at home sitting in her room watching as the rain fell to the ground from the darkened sky. "Guess it's time to go visit Yuki and Zero" She got up from the window and headed downstairs. "Mother father i'll be heading over to Yuki's don't know when i'll be back" Rika called before heading out the door into the pouring rain.

"I hope the rain let's up soon it's to gloomy for my taste" Kaien pouted looking out his window. "Headmaster it's just rain it'll let up soon ok" Yuki gave him the smile that could brighten up anyone's day. "Call me father Yuki" He had the waterfall of tears streaming from his eyes(If you've seen the anime you'll know what i'm talking about) "Hmm..I wonder where Zero is" She looked around for her lover seeing as he was nowhere to be found.

Little did they know that Zero had been standing outside the house watching for Rika to show up. "That must be her now" He walked out to meet her. "Hey Ze how are you?" She greeted him with a smile calling him by his nickname. "I've been good,now get inside your soaking wet" Ignoring the name he hurried her inside and wrapped her in a blanket. "Riiiiika~" The headmaster came running towards her as if to tackle hug her but thanks to Zero he ended up on the ground. "Hello there headmaster" She giggled before running over to Yuki hugging her.

"Rika how've you been?" Yuki asked with a smile on her face. "I'm alright it's been quiter than usual at my house no one's said a word to me since that day" She said the last part with a hint of regret in her voice. Silence followed the room not until Zero spoke up "Come on Squirt let's get you something to eat" He led her to the kitchen and got her a bowl of vegetable soup.

Yuki sat down along with Kaien while Zero just stood against a wall. "So what do you plan on doing Ri-chan?" Yuki had asked playing with a lock of her hair. "I don't know really" She took small bites of the hot soup.

A few more hours went by and the rain had finally let up the sun shining it's light. "The sky has finally stopped crying" Rika smiled looking out the window. "Are you going to be heading home?" Zero finally asked when no one else did. "I'm going into town for some stuff" The truth was she didn't want to go home she figured her parents would be better off not seeing her.

Zero silently nodded looking to Yuki. "Mind if we go with you?" Giving a nod of her head Rika got up from the table and streatched. "Then it's settled father we shall return later" Yuki grabbed Zero's hand and followed out the door.

The town was bustling with people from families shopping to little kids running around the streets playing with a ball laughing at eachother. It was a pretty warm sight to watch it made Rika jealous for some reason no matter though she was perfectly happy with the ones she had in her life.

Turning to the other two she was about to ask them a question but they were busy making out "Seriously can't you two get a room" Yuki and Zero just laughed. "Sorry squirt looks like we need to find you somebody to love" He gave a sly grin. "No you are not setting me up with anyone i'm just fine by myself thank you very much" She cocked her head to the side arms crossed against her chest.

"Oh come on we both know you need someone to love" He kept the smirk on his face. "I'd much rather be alone" That's how she wanted to stay alone so she wouldn't have to suffer the pain of loosing another person she loved. "Don't s-" Zero got cut off by a hard slap against his face. "Just shut up already please Zero I don't want to fall in love I won't allow myself to not after what happened to Hisoka,I don't want to feel the burden of having to loose another loved one" A tear fell from her eye.

* * *

**Author notes: Well everyone here's the first chapter sorry if doesn't make much sense it's not really supposed to...yeah anyway please don't leave rude or hurtful comments i'm a very sensitive person XD...if you enjoyed please review for me and tell me who you would like to see Rika end up with**

Rika: Yeah yeah yeah I'M ALONE HERE

Zero: -sighs- Oh boy

Rika: What

Zero: Nothing Squirt

Yuki: So please everyone R&R for Raina she'll be very happy and remember we loves you all -waves-


	2. The Smell of a Pure Blood

**Author notes: Hello everyone Raina is back for another exciting chapter**

Rika: -sleeping-

Yuki: Rika wake up your supposed to be the guest star here

Rika: -still sleeping-

Zero: SQUIRT WAKE UP ALREADY!

Rika: -rolls out of bed onto floor- Zero i'm going to ki-I mean hey there everyone ehehe sorry about all that anyway I do hope you enjoy this chapter and again Raina owns no right to the characters -glares at zero-

Zero: -glares back-

Yuki: Oh boy

* * *

Zero stepped back a little holding his cheek which was bright red from the slap. "Rika i'm sorry I didn't mean" He looked to the ground trying to hide the guilt. "It's fine Zero I know you didn't mean it i'm just not ready for love yet" She wiped the tear away walking over to him kissing his cheek. "Now Rika what did you come here for again" Yuki asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"That's right I wanted to pick up some flowers for Hisoka to put on his grave" She answered eyes searching for a flower shop. "Well then let's go find some" Yuki grabbed both their hands and dragged them around until they finally found a shop. "What kinda flowers did Hisoka like?" Zero asked looking at some tulips. "He loved roses because of their beauty" Picking one up she held it close to her heart.

The shop owner smiled and held out a dozen roses. "Here take them please" Rika looked at him confused for a minute before saying "But I have to pay for them" Shaking his head "No i'm sure your brother would love these" Taking them she smiled and thanked the man one last time before leaving with Yuki and Zero.

After a couple of hours the trio finally made it to a steep cliff where a single headstone stood with the name Hisoka Ishida was written. Zero and Yuki stood away while Rika payed her respects placing the roses down she smiled. "My dear little brother I will always remember you" The three stayed for a little longer until the sun went down.

"So what's your plan for tomorrow?" Yuki asked as they walked through the streets. "I might go out training or find some random level E vampires to kill either way something is getting destroyed" An smirked played on her face as the images came into her mind. "Your as violent as ever Rika" Yuki giggled.

Zero smacked her upside the head. "Ow what the hell was that for" She rubbed the back of her head glaring back at Zero. "No destroying anything alright i'm not gonna be bailing you out if you get into trouble" He crossed his arms glaring back. "You two fight like a married couple" Yuki laughed hugging both her best friends.

"Don't worry Ze i'm not going to get into trouble I promise" Just as Zero was about to reply Rika sensed a strong power coming from just ahead and it wasn't just any power either it was that of a pure blood.

* * *

**Autor notes: BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA cliffhanger time**

Rika: Nooooooo

Raina: Yessssss

Zero/Yuki: -sighs-

Raina: What's going to happen next chappy just who is this pure blood the suspense is going to kill you all muwahahahahaha

Rika: anyway R&R if you wanna find out what happens loves you all bye bye


	3. A Dream Gone Bad

**Author notes: Hello everyone Raina is back sorry for the long wait oh and to my reader Purple Dragon Ranger i'm sorry for keeping you waiting I do hope you will enjoy this chappy**

Rika: So who is this vampire already

Yuki: Calm down Rika you'll find out soon

Zero: Yeah

Rika: Fine

Me: Ok guys let's get this chappy started

Zero/Yuki/Rika: YEAH

* * *

Rika could only stand frozen in place as this pure blood came closer and closer a smirk playing on his face. "What's a pure blood doing here?" Yuki asked finally breaking the silence. "I'm not sure let's just hope he doesn't start trouble" Zero replied moving infront of Rika and Yuki.

"I just wanted to see little Rika here that's all" His voice was deep as he spoke. "What do you want with Rika?" Zero growled showing his fangs he wasn't about to let some creep like this take Rika. "Now now I just want to talk with her is all" That smirk never left his face. Rika stepped from behind Zero slowly still a little scared. "Talk to me about what?" Her voice seemed to tremble.

"About the night your little brother was killed remember he screamed your name as his throat was being ripped in half the blood spilling everywhere don't tell me you forgot" Now he started laughing watching that pained look in her face. "HISOKA HISOKA HISOKA!" She fell to her knees gripping the sides of her head trying so hard to fight off the images.

Yuki rushed to her friends side pulling her into a tight hug. "It's alright Rika i'm here" Zero had bloody rose pointed at this vampires head "Leave now or else i'll shoot" He had his finger on the trigger ready to fire if this guy didn't leave. "Fine i'll go but know this I will be back" With those final words he vanished.

Rika had passed out her head on Yuki's lap "Zero we better get her back to the house" She gently put Rika on his back and they started off back home. As soon as they got there Zero lay Rika on the couch "What happened?" Kaien walked over to them staring down at the young girl. Looking over his shoulder he replied. "Some pure blood showed up near the town on our way back and he started talking about the night Hisoka was killed causing Rika to pass out" Biting his lip hard he had to stop the tears that were about to fall.

As she slept a horrible dream played in her head causing beads of sweat to form on her forhead. _"Hey big sister where's mommy and daddy"_ A sweet little voice came from behind a younger Rika. _"I'm not sure Soky they'll be back soon" _A little smile reassured him. This is how the dream started Rika and Hisoka outside staring up the beautiul shining stars laughing and just enjoying eachother's company but then the dream would turn into a nightmare. Blood began to show on her hands Hisoka's screams would fill her ears and she'd just watch as he slowly started to slip away the pure bloods would lick his blood from their gruesome fangs.

She was tossing and turning as the nightmare grew worse the sweat pouring down her face. _"Why big sister why did you let them kill me it's your fault i'm dead"_ His voice ran through her head. "Hisoka i'm sorry I couldn't save you I wasn't strong enough" She shot up from the couch looking around for Zero or Yuki but they weren't here. "I had that nightmare again oh Soky i'm sorry" Was all she said before laying back down.

* * *

**Author Notes: Well here's the third chappy sorry if it's short but I hope you enjoy it anyway,now this pure blood is connected to Rika's past which is how he knew about Hisoka and his death,so yeah he's going to be the evil dude of this story I do hope you all will R&R for this little wolf girl she loves getting feedback and lots of love**

Rika: Yeah yeah,share the love

Zero: Hmph

Yuki: Still hate V-day huh

Zero: Yes

Yuki: Oh Zero

Rika: Anyway,R&R Please loves you all~~


	4. The smile

**Author Notes: I'm back again wasn't the last chappy exciting anyway the mysterious Pure Blood's name shall be revealed in this next chap,so please sit back and enjoy**

Zero: Yeah enjoy or I'll kill you

Yuki: No he won't

Rika: Ze,be nice or else i'll show everyone ''the picture''

Zero: You wouldn't

Rika: -holds photo in hand- Oh I would

Me: Anyway while those two argue please read on and remember Raina likes nice reviews

* * *

After that horrible nightmare last night Rika had gone out for a long while trying to clear her mind ridding herself of any anger and frustration she'd been feeling. "Damn those pure bloods they think just because they have power they can go around killing off people's loved ones I swear i'm going to kill every last one" She punched a huge whole in a nearby tree.

The sky was beautiful birds were out singing their songs not a grey cloud in sight. "Maybe I should go see them" Rika had started back to her house where she would finally talk with her parents. After walking for about an hour or so she had finally made it back home where no sounds came from inside not even a squeek.

Opening the door slowly she walked in taking off her shoes looking around. "Mother father i'm home we need to talk" Shutting the door behind her Rika headed towards the living room where she saw both her parents sitting on the couch gazing down at Hisoka's picture never in her life has she seen such sorrow in one's eyes.

"My sweet little boy I can't believe he's gone" Akrisa's voice was soft and sad. "Akrisa my dear please we'll find a way to bring him back to us then we can be a family again" Surzia put his arm around her shoulders trying his best to soothe her. "No he's gone forever nothing we can do it's all Rika's fault she let him die if only we had taken him with us he'd still be alive" The tears now broke from her eyes.

Rika stood there head hung low hair covering her eyes. "I know it's my fault I regret it everday i'm alive I wish that I could take it all back I loved Hisoka" Her hands clenched into fists as her heart filled with pain. "Rika it's not your fault you were but a mere child then there was nothing you could do to help and I know you would've done anything to keep those monsters away" Surzia could tell that his daughter was hurting and that she wanted nothing more than to have Hisoka back.

She smiled at her father's words. "Thank you father" Turning she ran out her door searching for Zero or Yuki because right now she needed to be with her friends. "Hey look there's Rika" Yuki pointed out holding Zero's arm "Yo squirt over here" He called out to her seeing as there was something wrong with her.

* * *

**Autor Notes: Wooo more cliffy's anyway I do hope everyone will enjoy this chapter and yes Rika's mom does infact hate her forgot to mention that**

Yuki: -holding Zero- Poor Rika

Zero: -holding Yuki and Rika-

Rika: I'm alright guys don't worry

Yuki: So please everyone R&R for Raina so she can update faster,Love you all~


	5. The Letter

****

**Author notes: Hello everyone Raina is back I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter and don't worry Rika will be getting better trust me so yeah sorry for the long wait again i'm a lazy bum XD...anyway this next chap will most likely have you sad again sorry**

Yuki: Why must they always be sad Raina

Me: Because I am the writer and I can make it sad if I want to,I HAVE THE POWER -holds up pencil-

Zero: Oh brother -smacks forhead-

Yuki: -sighs-

Me: Hehehehehehe,SUGAR!

Zero: Anyway please everyone read and enjoy -chasing after Raina-

* * *

Rika looked over to Zero seeing him waving her over. "Oh hey Ze" There was something in her eyes that wanted to burst through but Zero couldn't place what it was. "Are you alright?" Yuki stood by her side putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine Yuki really no need to worry" When in all truth she wasn't fine it was like there was a tiny voice tormenting her messing with her head.

This voice wouldn't leave and every night it reminded her of the past bringing back the horrible memories. The best thing for Rika to do is to leave for a while just until she could sort things out. _"It's best if they don't know i'm leaving I don't want them to get to involved in my problems" _She gave off a small smile.

As the day went on Yuki and Zero were thinking about the pure blood and how he knew about Hisoka's death could he have been tied to it or maybe he was the one who killed him if only they could find out maybe Rika could find a way to bring peace back into her life.

"So Zero how are we going to do this I mean it's not like this guy is just going to come right out and tell us anything" Yuki stood infront of him pondering all this in her head. "I'm not sure Yuki but we'll find a way I can't stand seeing her like this let's just hope she doesn't try anything stupid" He wrapped his arms around Yuki comforting her.

Rika was sitting under a tree near her house watching as her mother held Hisoka's favorite blanket close to her heart sniffling from previous tears. Then that voice came back **_"You did this Rika you let your own brother die and now your mother is suffering" _**She held her kness to her chest trying not to listen. "Shut up shut up shut up" Rika screamed to herself hands gripping at the side of her head jumping off the ground running quickly into her room. "That's it i'm leaving I have to get away for a while" Getting out her pen and paper she started to write a letter.

After finishing said letter she left it on her father's nightside table hoping he would read it. "I'm sorry father I just can't stand to see mother like this,goodbye" Then she was out the door heading to a distant place with nothing but a katana blade she hid under her bed.

Soon after Rika had left the sun rose shining through Surzia's bedroom window Akirasa on the other hand stayed asleep. "Hmm what's this?" He picked up the letter which read. 

_"Dear Father I wrote this letter to tell you that i'm leaving I feel it's best for mother not to see me anymore I'm sorry for what happened  
to Hisoka and I wish I could've done something for him I just hope that you and mother will move on now that i'm gone  
__I love you both please don't try to find me maybe oneday i'll return so for now it's goodbye take care of her for me  
Love Always your little Rika~"_

He frowned slightly at the letter as the words tore through him. "Rika" Was all he could manage to say before tucking the letter inside the desk.

"Hey Zero have you heard from Rika at all this morning?" Yuki asked the vampire hunter sitting next to her. "As a matter of fact I haven't I hope she didn't go chasing after that pure blood" Zero was beyond worried at this point. There was a knock at the door and when Yuki answered it Surzia stood there with a look of sorrow in his eyes. "Rika left" Was all he could get out before Zero came bursting towards the door anger clouding those velvet eyes of his. "SHE WHAT!" He growled as if letting the vampire side of him come out.

****

* * *

**Author Notes: So people how did you like it i'm starting to lead up to where Rika meets Ichiruu hehehehe,it's going to be awesome at least I hope so anyway,so yeah R&R and remember be nice please**

**Zero: -growling-**

**Yuki: She'll be fine Zero**

Zero: She better be

Me: Read and Enjoy bye for now~


	6. Ichiru Kiyruu

**A/N: So i'm finally back everyone i'm so sorry about the long wait the lazyness took over buuuut i'm here now with chappy 6 and boy is it good**

Yuki: It's about time Raina

Zero: Yeah what the hell took you so long

Me: Oh shut up

Rika: -sighs- Anyway please read on and enjoy this wonderful chapter

* * *

Upon hearing the upseting news Zero became enraged thinking to himself what on earth could posess Rika to run off like this was she stupid or something all he knew right now was that he had to find her and bring her back. _"Rika I swear you better be safe"_ Was all that went through his head. He ran down the streets asking anybody he could if they saw his friend,Sadly enough nobody saw her and that filled Zero's heart with even more sadness. "Rika why did you have to run? Why did you have to leave us like this? Damnit Rika" His voice was quite and he was fighting back tears that tried to fall from his eyes.

Yuki had started a search of her own only thing was she had called Aidou to come and help. "Well i'm not sensing her presence anywhere around here she must of gone someplace outside of town" He gave her a discerning look. "We have to go find her Aidou come on" Yuki started pulling on his arm and when he finally got his arm free of her grip he went on to say. "Yuki why don't you go rest you look tired i'll continue looking"  
Taking his advice Yuki had gone back to her house to take a little nap.

If your wondering where Rika was during all of this she's been wandering through a forest "Zero i'm sorry but I had to leave my mother shouldn't have to suffer like that it's for the best" She continued down the path remembering all the good times both her and Akirsa had when Hisoka was still young it was the only time her mother actually smiled.

"It sure is quite out here kinda scary to be honest" Rika started to get an uneasy feeling in her stomach like something or someone was following her. Little did she know that there was someone following her Rika started to pick up her pace hoping to loose this mysterious person she stopped to catch her breath.

That was when she felt a hand on her shoulder quickly turning to see who it was a sigh of relief came from her mouth. "Oh Zero it's just you I thought it was some kind of stalker creep out to get me" When she saw he wasn't laughing or smiling she knew something had to be wrong. "Zero is everything ok?" Rika had asked looking at him confused. "Well you keep calling me Zero when clearly i'm not him" There was a subtle hint of sorrow in this man's voice.

Before he continued on speeking a gloved hand ran through white snowy hair. "My name is Ichiru Kiryuu I am Zero's younger twin brother which is probally why you kept mistaking me for him" He stayed calm purple eyes not leaving Rika's beautiful creamed color face.

"Zero never told me about you before did something happen between you two?" Now there was concern placed in those chocolate brown eyes. Ichiru sat against a tree along with Rika. "Well you see after our parents were killed I left Zero alone before Kaine found him ever since me and Zero hadn't seen eachother for a long while" Rika locked gazes with him it was good she could talk with someone who was just like her.

"It must be of been hard leaving him like you did,see my little brother was also killed by vampires but they were pure bloods" Rika started to tell him. "What happened if you don't me asking?" Ichiru wanted to hear more about Rika's past though he didn't quite understand why this girl was so interesting to him. "Well we were both very young and our parents were out somewhere basically I couldn't do anything to save him and I regret it everyday i'm alive" Rika had her knees tucked up to her chest.

* * *

**A/N: Welp here ya have it Rika and Ichiru met don't worry it's going to turn out better for her trust me**

Zero: Grrrr...Riiiiika

Rika: I loves you big brother Zero

Yuki: Oh Rika you had us worried

Rika: I'm sorry Yuki-chan

Me: Well everyone please R&R I do hope you all will like it,sorry it's a short one ima being lazy XD...love you all~


	7. A friendship unfolds

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter I know I did Ichiru and Rika are gonna become very close so read and find out remember Raina here loves you~**

Yuki: Atlease Rika's safe

Me: Of course she is why would I make her die,it would make Purple Dragon Racer very sad

Zero: We wouldn't want that right

Yuki: Well she is our only reader

Me: That's right~

Zero: So yeah read and enjoy this next chap

* * *

Ichiru couldn't help but place a hand on her shoulder there was something inside him that wanted to comfort her and tell her everything is going to be alright. He saw how pained she was the regret placed in her eyes and how broken her heart must be there had to be something he could do the question was what and how.

Rika continued on with her story "After he was killed my mother began to hate me saying things like it was my fault and how I should've been the one who was killed not him for awhile I believed her which is why I left" She finished with a long sigh. "I guess you figured it was better that way but what about the people who do care about you i'm sure Zero is worried sick and looking for you as we speak" Ichiru gave her a small smile.

She was about to answer him when that voice came back **_"Rika have you forgotten about him already he's going to kill you"_** her eyes were closed shut hands now holding the side of her head. "MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP" Ichiru stared on now worried _"What's going on with her make what stop?" _He asked to himself both his hands now placed on her shoulders.

"Shh...open your eyes" Ichiru now stroked her hair in an atempt to calm her down. Opening her eyes slowly Rika saw that Ichiru hadn't left and he was trying to help her. "Ichiru you stayed" This made her feel a little bit better both inside and out "Of course I did what happened that made you freak out like that?" He finally decided to ask. "Well there's this voice that will play through my head at times like right now it said he's gonna kill me" Her voice was now calm and quite.

_"Who would want to kill her and why?"_He left this question unasked but replied by pulling her into a small hug. "Listen no one is going to kill you especially since you have my brother as one of your friends he won't let anyone hurt you i'm sure of it" That one small hug was enough to spread some warmth throughout her cold body. "Thank you Ichiru for listening and helping me I do hope we can be good friends,Oh crap I almost forgot my name is Rika Ishida it's good to meet you" She gave him a funny smile.

He chuckled lightly at her forgetfullness. "It's nice to meet you aswell Rika,now why don't I bring you back to cross academy it's better than being out here in a forest" Helping her up they both started their way back to the academy and who knows maybe they'll see more of eachother only time would tell.

* * *

**A/N: Well there ya have it this chappy was meant to focus on Ichiru and Rika's new friendship building and how he's planning on helping her through her tough times. I do hope you enjoyed it oh and Aidou is going to be appearing more in the story trust me on this also I know I suck at coming up with random places but I may be wrong on this,I don't think they mentioned where Cross Academy is or what country Zero and Yuki are living in,so please forgive me for all the random places ehehehe,Enjoy**

Zero: Wooo,way to go bro

Ichiru: Why thank you Zero

Rika: I'm coming home

Yuki: It's about time too

Rika: Aww,I missed you too anyway peoplez R&R


	8. More Blood More Death

**Author notes: Well everyone did you enjoy the last chappy Ichiru is sooooo sweet helping little Rika out like that...this next chappy will involve a very happy Yuki a very angry Zero and a very please Ichiru**

Yuki: What about Aidou

Aidou: Yeah what's my part in all this

Zero: -glares- Nothing

Me: -growls- Zero Aidou is going to be playing the part of guardian vampire,which means he'll be watching over Rika from now on

Rika: Yay!

Zero: Whatever,let's just get on with the chappy

* * *

Zero along with Yuki and Aidou were still searching for their friend not knowing that she had indeed been found and is heading back to them with her finder. Just as they were all about to give up and go home Aidou felt the presence of another human being followed by a vampire he was about to speak when

Zero turned and nearly tackled Rika to the ground. "What the hell were you thinking just leaving like that do you have any idea of how worried I was dammnit Rika don't you ever think before you act what if something bad happened to you huh?" Anger and rage could be heard through his voice. "Ze i'm sorry I had no other choice but to run and as you can tell i'm perfectly Ichiru was with me" She took a minute to smile at the younger Kiryuu twin.

Looking to his brother Zero couldn't help but to show him a small smile of his own. "Thank you brother for bringing her back safely" Ichiru simply bowed before turning to Rika. "I do hope we can see more of eachother" A smile formed on Rika's face as she hugged his arm causing him to blush slightly. "I have an idea why not stay with me" She grinned up at him her eyes closed.

Before he could give her an answer a males scream could be heard coming from Rika's house. "Oh no father" She dashed off towards the scream the others quickly followed behind her. _"Father please be ok"_ Was the only thought that went through her head as the group made their way to the house.

Once there everyone including Rika froze at the sight before them blood was everywhere pictures were broken on the floor somehow a house plant ended up on the other side of the room but the sight that horrfied her the most was her father's body laying in a pool of blood. She only hoped he was still breathing.

Zero and Ichiru were the first two who stepped inside the bloody and broken house Yuki and Aidou soon followed after. "Who could of done this?" Was Yuki's question. "It couldn't be could it" Rika said outloud getting everyone's attention. "Rika you know who did this?" Aidou being curious asked licking some blood he had gotten on fingers off. "Well I have an idea there's this pure blood me and Zero had encountered before he knows about my brother's death and he said he would be back I had no idea he would come after my father I just hope my mother is al-" She was cut off when Ichiru carried her mother's body in his arms.

* * *

**Author notes: Yay for a cliffy anyway yes both her parents are dead so yeah more death in Rika's life which means Ichiru will be there to comfort her everytime,oh and to Purple Dragon Racer a big thank you for reading and following my fanfic it really does mean a lot to me that you enjoy it also thanks again for being nice about the story and the characters being Ooc you truely are a great friend**

Yuki: Yay for PDR

Zero: Woo

Me: Yay! so please enjoy this chapter 


End file.
